


Birthday Sex

by VampireVengence



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, FVK - Freeform, Fearless Vampire Killers - Freeform, Gay Club, Gay Sex, Keveridge - Freeform, M/M, Teen AU, Timids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kier's eighteenth birthday so the lads are out to show him a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

Today was the day. The day I finally turned eighteen. I was now officially an adult and I was more than ready for that! It felt like the ending of the longest year of my life. I'd spent the day with my family so they couldn't complain about being forgotten and now I was getting ready for whatever madness Luke had planned for our evening out. He'd promised one hell of a night.

I ran down the stairs at the sound of a knock at the door. I'd dressed up nice in a casual shirt and my best black skinny jeans as well as perfecting my eye liner and straightening my red and blonde fringe. "Waaay Kemp!" Luke yelled as I opened the door instantly being bundled in hugs. "He's finally a man!" Drew joked as I finally managed to escape their clutches. I was about to sass him back when I saw what he was wearing. "Nice tiara." I commented as I realised all three of them were dressed like complete nutters. Drew had a string of pearls around his neck, and a pink tutu to match whilst Shane had Minnie mouse ears, a tail and neon paint all over him. Luke had gone slightly manlier with a top hat and cane and a neon bow tie. "You look like a fucking hen party." I stated as I closed the door behind me, cutting off my mother's embarrassing tear filled calls to enjoy myself. The smirk Luke gave me made me regret my words instantly. I was forced into hideous cardboard cut out glasses that had 'It's my birthday' on them and a ballerina pink sash. "Birthday princess?!" I cried as I read the dark print on it. "Fitting don't you think?"

We got out of the cab outside a nightclub that was just outside of town. I looked up at the bright neon sign. "This is a gay club." I stated as I looked to Luke confused. "You're straight and the Timids are... well the Timids." He chuckled and shook his head. "Yes I am but you're not and the Timids will always be the Timids so as it's your night lets party like we're fabulous!" He put on a stereotypical camp voice and bent his hand just so. I punch his shoulder as he chuckled, it was equal parts amusing and offensive.

The inside of the club was decorated entirely rainbow themed with pastel pink being a regular feature, I couldn't help but chuckle at this as we sat down in one of the booths. "First round's on you Kemp." I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. "Since when?" He grinned. "Since it's your first legal pint and you can now buy them instead of ponsing off everyone else." I grudgingly went over to the bar.

A few hours of heavy (and expensive) drinking, and an embarrassing lap dance from the waiter who brought the cake out they'd arranged whilst the entire club sang happy birthday to me, later I was wandering the dance floor alone. The Timids had gone off to who knew where and Luke had ditched me not long after, mentioning something about the toilet but never returning. You can feel the love right?

I watched in fascination at all the oddly dressed people on the floor and chuckled softly, it had been good fun thus far. My lapse in concentration however meant I walked straight into someone. "Shit sorry." I slurred slightly. The guy turned to look at me and I had to consciously stop myself from drooling, he was so gorgeous. He was a good foot taller than me at least with raven black hair and eyeliner that gave him a vague resemblance to a panda. It was frankly adorable. He also had on a flower crown and a feather boa. "I like your bwear...bwar... booey... feathers." I gave up trying to pronounce the word that sounded fine in my head but refused to come out right and blushed lightly at the massive fail. He chuckled softly. "Thanks, princess." I blushed harder. "The prettiest in all the land." I said sarcastically with a curtsey. "My friends made me wear it before abandoning me." He chuckled and I decided I liked the sound. Very much. "Yeah you do look a bit of a twat." I scoffed. "Says the one with pink feathers wrapped around his neck and flowers in his hair!" He feigned hurt. "Excuse me but I look fabulous." I had sudden visions of Luke earlier and giggled uncontrollably. He gave me a weird look. "How drunk are you?" I gave a cheeky grin. "Not nearly enough." And with that we headed to the bar. "I'm Kier by the way."

"Laurence."

A few rounds of drinks later and mindless conversation that I couldn't remember if I tried. I was being pushed down against the leather seat in the back of a taxi cab with his lips moving frantically against my own kissing sparks through my body with a reckless abandonment. "Oi knock it off! I don't want no funny business in the back of my cab." I bit back the remark about how if he didn't want 'no funny business' then he wanted some as Laurence sat back up. I was now painfully hard and said a silent prayer that his house wasn't too far away.

Thankfully we pulled up soon enough and I was out of the cab in shot. As soon as we were in the house he was shoving me up against the wall hard and biting on my lower lips as we kissed desperate and needy. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used my elevated position as an opportunity to get some friction going. I ground my ever growing bulge against his and he let out a loud moan into my mouth. He pulled back breathless "It's a good thing my parents are on holiday because I'm gonna fuck you so hard the neighbours will think someone's being murdered." I let out a moan as a shiver ran down my spine. _I'm up for that._  


We quickly ran up the stairs to his room and collapsed on the bed. I pulled him closer and moaned in approval when he tightly gripped onto my hips. I was probably gonna have bruises tomorrow and that only turned me on further.

Clothes went flying and we were soon completely naked, good god he was big. _I'm gonna be so sore!_ He fumbled around in the bedside table whilst I lay panting. He finally found the lube and condom and expertly readied himself. Like a gentleman he began to prep me though he didn't spend too much time on it. I'd be fine.

He hooked my legs over his shoulders before pushing into my entrance. He collided with my prostate almost first time and I moaned loudly. He then continued to collide with it as hard and fast as he could which had me screaming out in pure bliss. I found myself gripping onto the slats of the headboard behind me which made the bed move and bang into the wall with each thrust, the noise mingled with my moans created quite the racket. I was in pure ecstasy as my eyes rolled back slightly and the familiar warmth built in my stomach. I was so close.

Without warning Laurence came inside me with a groan of my name. He collapsed next to me panting and I could barely breathe for a while. Soon enough though my little problem became too much and I let out a frustrated whine. "What's wrong?"He smirked. _Like you don't know._ "Help me." I groaned. _Please don't make me jack off in your bathroom or something equally humiliating._ "What do you need?" He grinned evilly as I pulled him down into a heated kiss. "I need you." I mumbled against his lips. With that he pulled away with a cheeky grin and made his way down between my legs.

He took me into his mouth, lapping and sucking at the tip before swirling his tongue around and making his way further down my shaft I moaned loudly as he caught all of the sensitive areas. He gripped tightly on my hip once more as he moved to stop me from bucking and my back arched as I gasped and moaned. I didn't last long. He lay down once more next to me and I felt absolutely exhausted. "Happy birthday Kier." He yawned as I snuggled into his chest. _Best birthday ever._  



End file.
